Henkeä pidättämättä
by Another subhuman
Summary: Välillä Tinon pitäisi hengittää syvään rauhoittaakseen itsensä, joskus hän ei pysty.   Kronologisesti etenevä lyhyiden kappaleiden sarja, varovainen ikäraja.
1. valaisemattomat nurkat

A/N: Tämän oli tarkoitus olla lyhyt one-shot äkillisen inspiraation tuloksena, mutta tarina venyi pitkäksi ja hyvin pätkäiseksi kokonaisuudeksi, ja julkaisen pötköt nyt erillisinä (äärimmäisen lyhyinä) chaptereina. Olen aika kokematon historiallisiin tapahtumiin liittyvissä teksteissä, joten ottaisin mielelläni neuvoja (=kritiikkiä) vastaan, kuten myös maannimien/ihmisnimien käytössä (nyt käytän molempia jollain oudolla logiikalla).

Ikäraja on vähän varovainen.

Sanoja: 250 (tämä on tarkoituksellista ;D)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suomi liitetään suuriruhtinaskunnaksi Venäjään. Kamppailu tuntuu jatkuneen ikuisuuden, mutta silti loppuvan ennen kuin sen ehtii käsittää.

Tinon mielessä pyörii hämmennys ja historia vaikuttaa nivoutuvan itseensä siinä sumussa. Hän ei oikein ole varma mistään, mutta tuntuu kuin jotain olisi muuttunut pysyvästi, eikä hän halua sen muuttuvan, ei halua joutua miettimään maailmaansa uusiksi.

Hän on niin tottunut Ruotsiin, yhteiseen elämään ja kotiin, kun Venäjä taas on niin kylmä ja vieras, hymyilee liikaa ja hieman liian leveästi. Venäjän silmät ovat tyhjät ja tunteettomat, eikä Tino osaa lukea niitä kuin Ruotsin silmiä. Suomi ei pysty muistamaan muuta kuin Ruotsin sen jälkeen, kun tämä raahasi hänet sivistykseen. Se oli kai Ruotsin tapa välittää, ja Tino arvosti häntä siitä, tavallaan.

Venäjä ei suuremmin välitä Suomesta. Tinolle jää aikaa asettua henkisesti uudelle paikalleen, koska tällä kertaa hän ei tule pääsemään takaisin Ruotsin luokse.

Venäjän talo on suuri ja kylmä. Siellä kävellessä askeleet kaikuvat ontosti seinistä, ja valo ei riitä valaisemaan huoneiden nurkkia.

Katsoessaan ikkunasta ulos lumiseen maisemaan hänestä tuntuu, että taivaan lohduton sini on Berwaldin silmät tämän katsoessa Tinoa, silmät ilman onnea ja tyytyväisyyttä. Maan lumivaippa on heidän parisänkynsä toisen puolen sileä pinta, kun Tino miettii, missä Berwald on, ilta illan jälkeen. Tino voi kuvitella, että putoavat lumihiutaleet ovat kyyneleet, joita ei ollut Ruotsin silmissä, kun Suomen oli pakko kävellä Venäjän kanssa pois.

Ivan antaa Suomelle enemmän oikeuksia kuin Ruotsi koskaan. Suomi saa rakentaa omaa kulttuuriaan ja kieltään vapaammin, mutta Venäjä haluaa hänet mahdollisimman kauaksi Ruotsista.

Suomi ei ole siitä vihainen, eikä Ruotsi yritä vieläkään ottaa yhteyttä.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. erilaisen pelko

A/N:

Sanamäärä: 300

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suomen venäläistäminen alkaa 1800-luvun lopulla.

Tino on nähnyt, mitä Venäjän talossa on tapahtunut Puolalle ja muille, joten hänen olisi pitänyt arvata se. Ehkä hän on arvannutkin, mutta vain halunnut salata sen itseltään, lukita itsensä nykyisyyden turvallisuuteen, uskotella pahimman olevan takana. Eihän enää edes täysin muista, mitä tapahtui hänen yhdistyessään Ruotsiin.

Venäjä pelkää - jos Venäjä edes osaa pelätä - että sen vallan alla olevat pienemmät kansallisuudet (eivät valtiot, Suomi muistuttaa itseään, hän ei saisi ajatella heitä valtioina) järkyttävät venäläistä yhteishenkeä, koska erilaista on syytä pelätä. Suomikin tietää sen, koska hänet on liitetty erilaiseen sata vuotta sitten eikä hän vieläkään ymmärrä, miten se toimii.

Kaikesta siitä johtuen Venäjä astuu hänen huoneeseensa eräänä iltana, ja hänen kasvoillaan on niin täydellisen väsynyt ilme, että Tinon käy melkein sääliksi.

Kun Venäjä huomaa hänet, tämän suu vääntyy kuitenkin tuttuun hymyyn ja silmät alkavat kiiltää innostuneesti.

Hetkessä Venäjä on harpponut hänen eteensä ja Venäjän kädet ovat hänen kurkullaan. Samalla kun Venäjä alkaa kuristaa, hän kuiskaa Suomelle: "Let's learn some Russian."

Sitten maailma on pelkkää happea aivan hänen ulottumattomissaan. Hänen rintaansa polttaa, hänen on _pakko_ saada ilmaa keuhkoihinsa, mahdollisimman nopeasti. Venäjä ei värähdäkään, kun Tino raapii rosoisilla kynsillään tämän käsiä.

Kun Suomi tuntee jalkojensa alkavan pettää, Venäjä hellittää otteensa. Mustuus ehtii juuri ja juuri hälvetä Tinon silmäkulmista hänen vetäessään pari hätäistä henkäisyä, ja sitten Venäjän kädet ovat taas siinä, aivan liian lähellä ja aivan liian tiukasti.

Se jatkuu liian kauan, kynttilänvalon tanssi sumenevissa silmissä pysähtyen välillä hetken helpotukseen, eikä Tino voi keskittyä tarpeeksi laskeakseen kuinka kauan.

"Say Финляндия", Ivan käskee lopulta kirkkaan iloisella äänellä, mutta Suomesta se kuulostaa jäiseltä.

Tino ei sano sitä heti seuraavalla kerralla happea saadessaan, silkasta päättäväisyydestä, mutta pian hän jo yrittää. Venäjä ei lopeta ennen kuin hän sanoo sen tarpeeksi oikein.

Venäjän suupielessä karehtii hymy, kun hän viimein jättää Tinon makaamaan sängylleen henkeä haukkoen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	3. hengityksen kaiku

A/N:

Sanamäärä: 200 [+65]

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siitä kasvaa rutiini.

Venäjä saapuu pari kertaa viikossa hänen huoneeseensa ja opettaa joka kerta uuden sanan, huonona iltana ehkä kaksikin. Se on kai hänelle tietynlaista stressinhoitoa, Suomi päättelee, koska hän tulee aina sumea katse silmissään, mutta lähtee lähestulkoon hyräillen pois. Muina iltoina Venäjä on muiden samassa talossa asuvien huoneissa tekemässä jotain, mistä Tino ei tiedä eikä välitäkään tietää.

Venäjä ei tule minään tiettynä viikonpäivänä, joten Suomi makaa joka ilta hereillä sänkynsä peitteen päällä ja katsoo ylös pimenevään kattoon. Hänen hengityksensä kaikuu paljaista seinistä ja hän yrittää pakottaa sen tasaiseksi ja hitaaksi hengittämättä kuitenkaan liian syvään, jottei uloshengityksen ääni värisisi. Se ei onnistu, jos hän ajattelee Venäjää tai askeleita käytävässä, joten Tino yrittää unohtaa kaiken paitsi hengityksen.

Hänen täytyy kuulostaa rauhalliselta, kun Venäjä saapuu, sillä kun hän ei tee niin, Venäjän kasvot värähtävät asteen pahanilkisempään ilmeeseen. Pidemmän kivun tuntemisen lisäksi Tinosta tuntuu kuin hän häviäisi jonkin näkymättömän taistelun.

Eikä hän myöskään halua nukahtaa ennen Venäjän tuloa, koska on kamala kokemus herätä tukehtumisen tunteeseen.

Tänä iltana Venäjän ei pitäisi enää saapua. Viileä ilta pakottaa Suomen peiton alle, mutta hartiat eivät vielä rentoudu, koska Venäjästä ei ikinä voi olla varma.

Aamiaispöydässä Venäjä ilmoittaa hänelle hilpeästi virnistäen, että on päättänyt lakkauttaa Suomen oman postimerkin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rutiini katkeaa ja routavuodet loppuvat vuonna 1905.

Venäjän omien vaikeuksien takia hänen on luvattava Suomelle, että helmikuun manifestin säädökset kumotaan, että Suomen kansalaiset saavat kansalaisvapaudet ja maa eduskunnan.

Se on kuitenkin vain väliaikaista, eikä Suomi uskalla hengähtää helpotuksesta.

Toinen sortokausi alkaa vuonna 1908. Sen aikana lähes kaikki Suomen eduskunnan valta siirtyy Venäjän duumalle. Yhdenvertaisuuslaki sallii venäläisten harjoittaa Suomessa ammattiaan ja heitä pääsee myös korkeimpiin virkoihin.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
